


flynn: -holds shaw- | shaw: -is hold-

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fairshaw, Fluff, M/M, i'm soft bitch, probably super ooc but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: mathias hates being touched but is also touch starved. flynn is happy to feed him.





	flynn: -holds shaw- | shaw: -is hold-

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was kinda upset and needed something soft? i'm SORRY

Spymaster Mathias Shaw walked the streets of Boralus, avoiding eye contact with everyone he passed. Today had been a very long day. Between all the reports of Horde activity, helping Alliance champions, and recruiting to help run missions, he was ready to get some rest. As he was walking, someone accidentally bumped into him, and he had to fight every muscle in his body to not stab them right then and there. He hated any physical contact unless it was his enemies falling dead on him. Instead, he mumbled out an apology and continued towards his destination.

 

He walked through the door of what was basically a run down shack and closed it behind him. The fire going in the fireplace warmed the room, and he felt himself relax just a little. He looked around and saw that he was alone. He should count that as a good thing, as the shack's actual owner could be annoying at times, but for some reason Shaw really wanted him here. He grumbled to himself and laid on the bed face first.

 

"Honey I'm home!" he heard a voice call out, making him sit up on the bed. Flynn Fairwind, the owner of the shack, had returned. "Oh Shaw you're actually here! That's good. Would be weird to announce that to no one like I've already done multiple times." Shaw just shook his head at the ex-pirate. "What's wrong Shaw? Rough day being all sneaky?" Flynn walked over to the bed and climbed behind Shaw, hugging him from behind. Shaw tensed up out of instinct but tried to relax himself.

 

"Flynn, personal space, remember?" he said quietly. Truth be told, most days he would have already pushed Flynn away, but today the embrace felt nice. Like it was something he really needed.

 

"Oh phooey you old man. You love me being all over you like this. But you seem more wound up than normal. You need a good massage." Flynn put his hands on Shaw's shoulders. "Lucky for you I learned how to give a good shoulder rub from a Pandaren on one of my many illegal adventures."

 

"You really think your rough sea hands are going to feel any sort of good?" Shaw said, half teasing.

 

"You don't complain when they rub other areas, love," Flynn basically purred, dodging as Shaw tried to elbow him. "Trust me, Shaw. It'll make you feel better."

 

Shaw sighed but didn't have the energy to fight. He removed the armor from his upper body and set it on the floor. "Fine, Flynn. Impress me." 

 

"You won't be disappointed, love." Shaw feels Flynn's hands lightly grip his shoulders and again tenses up out of habit, but he hears Flynn let out a small laugh and he relaxes again. Flynn starts to rub Shaw's shoulders, putting just enough pressure to feel good but not too much to hurt. Shaw feels himself turning into liquid slowly but surely. Flynn was surprisingly good at this. He also was really just enjoying Flynn's touch still. Shaw closed his eyes, leaning back a little into Flynn's hands. His mind of clear of any worries; right now he was focused on how nice he was feeling. He also didn't realize how EXHAUSTED he really was. Within minutes, he had fallen asleep, still sitting up.

 

~~~

 

Flynn chuckled a little as he gently positioned Shaw on the bed so his head was laying on a pillow. Who knew the spymaster of the Alliance could be so easily subdued? He ran a hand down Shaw's arm. He knew that Shaw had a tough job with his position, but Shaw never showed how much it wore him down, so seeing him like this was new to Flynn. Shaw was so full of secrets though. Flynn frowned slightly at this, but only briefly. Flynn himself hid things about him. It came with who they were. 

 

Flynn hopped off the bed briefly to undress down to his underwear and climbed back into the bed. He wanted to cuddle up to Shaw, but knew Shaw didn't like that, so resisted. So he was surprised when he heard Shaw sound upset in his sleep. Flynn placed a hand on Shaw's back, and Shaw turned over and clung to Flynn's arm. Flynn's eyes went a little wide. Shaw, Mister Don't Touch Me, was clinging to his arm like a young child clings to a teddy bear. Flynn slowly removed his arm from Shaw's grasp, and Shaw immediately began to grumble. He cracked his eyes open barely, saw where Flynn was, and scooted over to him, cuddling up to him.

  
Flynn felt his face going red. Shaw was  _ so _ full of secrets, wasn't he? Gingerly, scared to wake up Shaw and put an end to this cuddlefest, Flynn wrapped his arms around Shaw, pulling him a little closer towards him. Shaw responded by burying his head in Flynn's chest and letting out a happy sigh as he quickly fell back asleep. Flynn felt his heart was about to quit on him. Oh man, he really liked Shaw didn't he? Laying his chin on the top of Shaw's head, he also let out a happy sigh. He knew Shaw would probably kill him in the morning, but for now, he had the person he cared about most in his arms, sleeping soundly, and Flynn felt like he was already in heaven.


End file.
